


A Completely Factual Account of an Event that Took Place in the Chamber of Deputies of France in the Year 1832

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras quotes "Mean Girls." Because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Factual Account of an Event that Took Place in the Chamber of Deputies of France in the Year 1832

Stuff was happening. Boring stuff, really, unless you were interested in…whatever.   
  
Suddenly one voice rang out: “I wish we could all get along like we used to under the Republic.”

Everyone turned to stare. The speaker was a young man who appeared to be in his late teens, and was breathing heavily. He seemed near to tears.

"I wish I could bake a cake filled with liberty and equality and everyone would eat and be  _free_!”

There was complete silence.

Then one deputy called out, “He doesn’t even go here!”

"Are you even a deputy?" asked Louis-Philippe.

"No," snuffled Enjolras. "I just have a lot of feelings."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM and did very little historical research. I refuse to be penalized for any gross inaccuracies.


End file.
